From Friend To
by iwantproof
Summary: Jack gets lonley and goes to chloe for comfort. But things don't stay peaceful for long... jackchloe


Jack was restless but it was 2:00 in the morning. He did not want to wake Diane, so he crept slowly toward the kitchen to poor himself some orange juice. After downing it in a few gulps he wondered what else to do. The TV did not look too interesting at the moment, and the computer had no inviting affect either. He grabbed his gun and twirled it around a few times, but worried Derek might be snooping as usual he pocketed it and sat down. With only one other option he picked up the phone and dialed the one number he new by heart.

"What?" came the irritated voice.

"Chloe. It's Jack. Sorry to wake you," Jack stumbled unsure of what to say.

"Oh Jack hey," Chloe said lightening up a little. "I wasn't really sleeping. Uh what do you want?"

Jack chuckled at her usual bluntness. It was good to hear it though, something he often missed.

"I was just, I don't know. I wanted to hear your voice again," jack replied shaking his head. "I'm lonely."

There was silence at the other end.

"Chloe, you there?" Jack asked as he played with the phone cord.

"Sorry Jack. I just don't know what to say," Chloe replied in her patented staccato tone.

"Chloe can I come over?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Please?"

"Jack it's 2:00 in the morning!"

"I know. That way I'll be there at 4."

"What? You're in Chicago Jack. I'm in L.A. You can't get here in two hours jack it's not possible."

"Chloe don't you know enough about me to know I can make record time?"

Chloe sighed and reluctantly agreed. Jack quickly scribbled a note for Diane and headed off.

Chloe heard a firm rasp at the door and glanced at her clock. 4:09. She smiled and opened to see a familiar face.

"9 minutes late Jack," Chloe teased, but made way for Jack.

"I'm outta practice Chloe," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

Chloe turned around finding she was already in jack's arms as they embraced. She aloud herself to relax and enjoy the warmth coming from his body. She felt safe inside his massive arms, and could not deny that when they finally tore apart she wanted more.

"How have you been Chloe," Jack asked taking a seat on her couch.

"Ok I guess. Not as much action at CTU since you left," Chloe admitted, getting up to grab some drinks. She returned with two beers.

Jack popped opened the cap, and gulped thirstily until half the bottle was gone. For a while they just sat in silence, but Chloe did not mind at all, because just being in Jack's presence made her feel comfortable.

"Chloe… I've missed you," Jack said, his beautiful green eyes twinkling.

Hearing the words made her heart skip a beat, but Chloe wondered whether it was genuine, or whether he was just being polite. She could usually tell if he was being sincere, but her senses were blank on this one.

"I've missed you too Jack." Chloe replied looking up at him. "A lot," she hastily added. After that she just kept her mouth shut, because she was sure the next words would come out wrong. She had a peculiar power for ruining perfectly good moments.

Seizing the opportunity Chloe moved a little bit closer to Jack, so there bodies actually touched. Jack just stared at her, but did not give any sign he disliked the move. Chloe relaxed. For a moment it looked like Jack might say something, but he did not. Unlike before, the silence drew a strange awkwardness, but Chloe did not know why. Maybe something was expected to be done. She wondered whether she wanted Jack to make a move. Always she had been there for Jack, Jack trusted her, and she trusted him, but that was about it. Or so she thought.

"Chloe do you remember when you told me that if I ever needed a friend that I could talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Chloe winced, remembering his reaction. It had looked like he had just swallowed tons of raw eggs.

"Well I. I need someone to talk to," Jack replied looking hopeful.

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing.

"You mean like you talk and I respond. Like a conversation," Chloe spat.

"That was the idea," Jack chuckled.

"What the hell. I'll try."

Talking with Jack made Chloe feel like a real person. She listened, intently, maybe too intently, to everything he said. She could probably recite every word he had spoken. Every thing he said was implanted in her memory, and she would never let it go. He spoke of his loneliness, and longing to return to his old life, as crazy as it was. It seemed like everything was perfect until he brought up Audrey.

"I think about her a lot, I do. I don't know if I love her. She was beautiful," Jack continued gazing no where in particular. "But if she loved me, she would have understood what I had to do. I mean letting Paul die."

Jack didn't stop unaware of Chloe shifting uncomfortably, and her abrupt silence.

" I don't know. I thought we were so perfect together. Even Tony said it, we could have been married. Me and him and Michelle could have been like those couples that are happy and go out together."

When Jack mentioned marriage, Chloe could not take it any longer. She had to shut him out, for just hearing Audrey's name pained her. It was selfish she knew, after all, she and Jack were not even close to being "involved". That's why she wondered why it was killing her to listen to him. She figured it was just protectiveness. Of course she cared about Jack, he was probably her best friend, and Audrey had really hurt him. He had to save the country, and some people had to die. She understood. Audrey didn't. That bitch, she thought. How could she?

"You understood though Chloe. For that, I am very grateful," Jack said, staring into her eyes, and tenderly pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Chloe could only beam, and enjoy his touch.

But the moment lasted no longer than a few seconds, and Jack returned to talking about how wonderful Audrey was. Chloe just focused on how Jack had touched her, and tried not to listen.

"Chloe I need to use your phone," Jack said, with a tone of urgency.

"Sure, why?" Chloe replied, getting up to retrieve it.

"I want to call Audrey," Jack answered, looking slightly pained.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"Someone could trace it though," Chloe reminded hoping it would be enough to stop Jack.

"Didn't stop me from calling you now did it?" Jack grinned.

Chloe didn't even enjoy seeing Jack's beautiful smile.

"But but," she sputtered, desperately trying to think of a way to counter the attack.  
"Chloe I know you're looking out for me, but please, this is just something I have to do," Jack said, putting a finger to her lip.

With nothing left to do, Chloe, defeated, gave the phone to Jack, in the process moving her head away so that her lips would still brush across his finger.

Jack dialed the number whose digits he would never forget. Jack waited less than patiently as he heard it ring, while Chloe sat and waited, hoping she would be too tired to answer. It was not her lucky day.

"Hullo?" Audrey's groggy voice rang softly like church bells in Jack's ears.

"Audrey," Jack breathed, it barely coming out.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry to call you this late. Or early. Whichever," Jack babbled. "Look I know that you think I'm dead, but I'm not I'm alive, you're not dreaming. I faked my death. Chloe and Michelle and Tony helped.

"Ohmygosh Jack," Audrey replied, clearly holding back tears. "I'm happy your alive it's just… this is so… It's just a lot to digest right now."

Jack also held back tears, and it made Chloe's insides melt seeing him so sensitive and emotional.

" I know you probably still hate me, I mean I would never expect you too forgive me for what I did but, I just want you to no that I'm really sorry…"

"Jack stop," Audrey cut him off. "When it happened, I just wasn't able to process it correctly. I know that was something you had to do, and I completely forgive you. I really appreciate you saying sorry. It means a lot. If we could just start over…"

Chloe wriggled in her seat, sensing where the conversation was heading.

"Audrey. I love you." Jack confessed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Chloe screamed, like someone was actually physically hurting her. Jack spun around, worried that someone _was _attacking her.

"How could you Jack?" she cried, and actually lunged at him.

Jack threw the phone down, Audrey's confused voice dying in the distance. He caught Chloe, and gently tackled her down to the couch.

"Chloe what in hell?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

Tears continued to pour down Chloe's face.

"You, you," Chloe cried pointing like a drunk at Jack. His eyes were wild with concern. " I let you in my house, I talked to you, and then, and then? You call your ex-lover oh wait no your loooover," she continued to slur. "And you tell her you love her right in front of me. Like I'm a fucking statue here!"

It was Jack's turn to look like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Chloe I… I didn't know I… I would never hurt you on purpose I'm really sorry." Jack whispered stroking Chloe's soggy hair, and wiping tears from her face.

Then he did something Chloe would never have expected, not in a million years. He leaned in, and cupped her chin in his fingers, and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her tenderly, but at first Chloe was too surprised to do anything. After a second she regained her senses and kissed him furiously. Reluctantly they both pulled away.

"Jack," Chloe breathed. "I don't understand. I thought you loved Audrey?"

"I did too. But when I think about it… You always understand me. You're always there for me and Audrey says she's sorry now but she wasn't there for me when I needed it like you were. I'm in love with you Chloe. Not Audrey.

"But, but," Chloe sputtered again, this time not as eager to come up with an argument.

Jack kissed her again, and this time Chloe was ready.

"Ok Chloe I shouldn't lie to you. I just chose you cause you're a better kisser," Jack smiled.

Chloe giggled at the compliment and grabbed his shirt to bring him closer.

" I knew that Jack," she whispered into his mouth. "And from what I can tell," she continued. "I don't think Edgar could exactly compete with you either."

Jack laughed and kissed Chloe again. Pure bliss.


End file.
